runescapefandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Woodcutting
Woodcutting (dřevorubectví, zkracováno jako WC nebo WCing) je Skill, který slouží k sekání stromů a vegetatce. Na kácení každého stromu je třeba mít určitý Woodcutting level, a hatchet (sekyru) se kterou ho pokácí. S vyšším Woodcutting level hráč kácí stromy rychleji. Pro members je to jeden z nejrychlejších Skills. Mnoho hráčů vydělává Coins kácením yew trees, z nichž lze získat celkem drahé logs, které se používají na Firemaking a Fletching. Když hráč kácí strom, v inventáři se mu začnou objevovat logs. a předvádějící Skillcape emote.]] Hatchet (sekyru) lze nosit, pokud má hráč dostatečný Attack level, jinak ji musí mít v inventáři. Lze je koupit v Bob's Brilliant Axes (v Lumbridge), koupit z Grand Exchange, nebo ukovat pomocí Smithing (kromě speciálních typů). Bob však prodává jen bronze, iron, a steel hatchets. nejlepší sekyry jsou Dragon hatchet a Inferno Adze. Pro nošení sekyry je potřeba o 1 level vyšší Attack než požadovaný Woodcutting level, kromě Inferno Adze. Sttomy není těžké najít, nacházejí se všude v RuneScape (kromě Morytania, Karamja a The Wilderness, tam většinu stromů kácet nelze). Stromy s vysokým Woodcutting level (např. Yew tree) jsou na minimapě označeny ikonou. Trees (stromy) File:Normaltree.PNG|Běžný strom File:Achey_Tree.PNG|''Achey'' Tree File:Oak Tree.png|Oak Tree (dub) File:Willowtree2.png|Willow Tree (vrba) File:Teaktree.png|''Teak'' Tree (týk) File:Maple tree.PNG|Maple Tree (javor) File:Hollow_tree.PNG|''Hollow'' Tree (dutý strom) File:Mahoganytree hd.png|''Mahogany'' Tree (mahagon) File:Arctic_pine.PNG|''Arctic Pine'' Tree (arktická borovice) File:Eucalyptus_Tree.png|''Eucalyptus'' Tree (eukalyptus) File:Yew tree.PNG|Yew Tree (tis) File:Magic_trees.gif|''Magic'' Trees (kouzelný strom) File:Cursed_Magic_Tree_small.png|''Cursed Magic'' Tree (prokletý kouzelný strom) File:Ivy.png|''Choking ivy'' (dusící břečťan) * znamená, že strom se nachází pouze v members části RuneScape. Logs (polena) :Logs pouze pro members jsou kurzívou. Hatchets (sekyry) Machetes (mačety) Mačety slouží k prosekávání se džunglí. Jsou pouze pro members. Běžný typ lze zakoupit v General store v Tai Bwo Wannai a Shilo Village. Další typy lze koupit od Gabootyho pomocí trading sticks. Všechny typy lze koupit od hráčů nebo na Grand Exchange. Při prosekávání džungle hráč získá thatch spars a zahájí Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup. Kánoe (canoes) Kánoe slouží k plavbě na řece Lum, která teče od Lumbridge až do level 35 Wilderness, ale na výrobu kánoí je třeba mít dostatečný Woodcutting level. Hráč musí setnout Canoe tree ve stanici, vyrobit požadovanou kánoi, strčit ji na řeku a nastoupit. Stanice kánoí se nacházejí: * Lumbridge: Západní břeh řeky u peci * Champions' Guild: Východní břeh řeky u pole s obilím * Gunnarsgrunn: Východní strana břehu, jižně od zastřešeného mostu. * Edgeville: Východní břeh, jižně od mostu * Level 35 Wilderness: Jezírko u Wilderness Volcano - u Moss Giants. Jednosměrné, NELZE odsud odplout. Kánoe mohou plavat jen na vurčitou vzdálenost, dle typu. Sawmill (pila) Sawmill (pila) je areál umožňující rychlý tránink pay to play hráčům s Woodcutting level větším než 80, z polen hráč vyrábí prkna, polena dostane zdarma. Je doporučeno použít crystal saw, protože zdvojnásobí získané Experience. Lze tak získat 100 000 exerience za hodinu. Special Logs Special teak logs a Special mahogany logs lze prodat Sawmill Operatorovi, nebo s ním vyměnit na výrobu inventáře planks zdarma. Na výrobu planks jsou potřeba 2 kusy stejných special logs. 2 special teak logs => až 26 teak planks. 2 special mahogany logs => až 26 teak a/nebo mahogany planks. Pokud máte pouze 1 kus nebo 1 kus od každého, můžete mu je pouze prodat. Ostatní Pahýly na Neitiznotu mohou members použít k výrobě věcí z arctic pine logs, hráč se musí dostat na tuto část ve Fremennik Isles (quest). Nests (hnízda) Members mohou při sekání získat bird's nest. Nošení amulet of glory a ring of wealth tuto šanci zvyšuje. Hnízdo lze sebrat ze země a prohledat nedo nechat ležet.Při prohledávání hráč získá náhodný předmět: sapphire, emerald, ruby nebo diamond ring; red, green nebo blue bird's egg (lze použít na incubator se 70 Summoning); raven egg (50 Summoning), tree seed - používá se na Farming. Některé jsou velmi cenné, např. Magic Seeds a Papaya seeds. Z prázdného hnízda lze pomocí pestle and mortar vyrobit crushed nest sloužící k výrobě Saradomin brew. Dočasné zvýšení Woodcutting level :Všechny předměty jsou jen pro members. *Axeman's Folly zvýší Woodcutting o 1. Lze vyrobit pomocí Cooking. *Axeman's folly (m) zvýší Woodcutting o 2. Vznikne při výrobě Axeman's Folly s trochou štěstí. *Hnědý Spicy stew může zvýšit (ale i snížit) Woodcutting i jiné Skills až o 6. *Woodcutting cape zvýší Woodcutting na 100. *Beaver (Summoning familiar) neviditelně zvyšuje Woodcutting - jako kdyby hráč měl o 2 levels vyšší Woodcutting, ale pouze zvyšuje rychlost sekání. Ostatní bonusy *Lumberjack clothing zvyšuje Woodcutting Experience o 2,5% (celá sada) *Strung Rabbit foot zvyšuje šanci získání bird nest. *Sacred clay hatchet zvyšuje Experience o 100% *Volatile clay hatchet zvyšuje Experience o 120% *Seer's Headband 3 nebo 4 dává šanci získání 2 logs najednou. Woodcutting Cape Tento plášť si mohou koupit pouze P2P hráči s 99 Woodcutting za 99 000 Coins od Wilfrieda severně od Faladoru. Lze použít pro dočasné zvýšení Woodcutting level na 100. de:Holzfällerei en:Woodcutting et:Woodcutting Kategorie:Skills Kategorie:F2P skills Kategorie:Woodcutting